


Affirmation

by RiatheMai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, J2 in a Loving and Committed Relationship, J2-AU, Jensen takes care of Jared, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Service - Freeform, Talking During Sex, Top Jensen, sex as comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: The call came in through his earpiece: "Shots fired! Shots fired! Man down. Shooter on foot. Officers in pursuit."They all had their jobs to do, and his allowed him no time to think about who had been hit and were they still alive. For the next hour, his earpiece is a chaotic chorus of voices, but none of them is the one he most wants--needs--to hear.Jensen takes care of Jared after a harrowing assignment.





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveThemWinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/gifts), [Kailene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/gifts).



> Holy crap, I wrote a J2-AU!! 
> 
> This story has been sitting in my Evernote notebook, in a much shorter and more PG state, for almost a year. I really had no intention of doing anything with it. It was just supposed to be an exercise of sorts to get me writing again. 
> 
> This was inspired by a beautiful piece of artwork by the talented Pompei77. Do yourself a favor and check out their work on http://pompeii77-bonny.tumblr.com. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Thank you Kailene and LoveThemWinchesters for badgering--I mean encouraging me to finish (add sex) to this story and post it. I hope this brightens your day. Love you guys. M'Wah!

~~~~~~~~

 

The call came in through his earpiece: _"Shots fired! Shots fired! Man down. Shooter on foot. Officers in pursuit."_  

They all had their jobs to do, and his allowed him no time to think about who had been hit, were they still alive, who was in pursuit. There were still civilians to protect and a perimeter to secure. They had contingency plans in place for just such an occurrence, and it was his job to ensure that they were executed with precision. 

"Lock down the building! No one in or out!" he barked through the radio, even as the confirmation code crackled in his earpiece: the asset they'd been charged to protect was unharmed, their personal detail currently whisking them to the pre-designated safe place despite the loss of one of their own. 

The next hour was filled with orders and coordination and sweeps, floor by floor; the building had only 10 floors, thank God, but there were hundreds of places one nut job with an agenda could hide. 

His earpiece was a chaotic chorus of voices, and not one of them was the voice he most wanted to hear; not one of them told him what he most needed to know. 

Who had been hit?

Were they still alive? 

He couldn't let himself worry.

Until finally the call came in: " _Shooter neutralized! Situation clear! Stand down!"_

 

~~~~~~~~

 

His hands were shaking as he slipped the key card into the slot of his hotel room, so it took several tries before the light flashed green and he could open the door. His heart hadn't stopped pounding in his chest since the crisis had begun. Even now knowing the name of the agent who'd been shot hadn't eased the adrenaline coursing through his veins like a poison. He felt sick with it.  

The lights were low in the suite, except for the two lamps bracketing the single bed. His eyes skimmed past them as though drawn by a magnet. 

And he felt his legs go weak with relief. 

Jensen sprawled in the sofa, looking exhausted but very much alive and whole. He'd known that, but still. He'd been operating in a mode of super-vigilance, every detail reduced to assets and assailant, logistics and leverage, threat and tactics, that the debriefing had taken on a surreal haze from which he'd felt distinctly detached. 

Until that very moment. 

Jared pushed the door closed, locked it, and threw the security bar in place, all without taking his eyes off Jensen. He dropped his belongings on the floor—protocol be damned—and crossed the room in four long strides, falling to his knees between Jensen's legs. 

"When that call came through, I thought... "

He couldn't say anything more, couldn't give voice to what had gone through his head. Fate was too fickle, too harsh in Her ways to plant ideas in Her ear. Had the shooter aimed an inch higher, they'd be mourning a fallen brother tonight, instead of hoping he pulled through. Had the shooter aimed to the left instead of the right, it would be Jared sitting at his husband's hospital bed tonight, praying that come morning he still had a spouse. 

He supposed he'd feel guilty in the morning, but at that moment, all he felt was so _fucking_ thankful it hadn't been Jensen who'd been shot in the line of duty. 

He grabbed Jensen's face and kissed him, letting all of his fear pour out of him until all that was left was the relief he felt that the man he loved was still here with him. 

At first, Jensen didn't move, his hands loose on the arms of the sofa, his mouth pliant beneath Jared's. But, soon he was kissing Jared back, with lips and tongue, biting at Jared's mouth with an intensity that belied the almost boneless sprawl of his body. 

"I'm okay, babe," he said into Jared's mouth, and Jared ate those weary words down. They tasted of tears and Jensen's warm skin. "I'm right here."

Jared knew that. He could feel him, taste him, smell him, but it still didn't seem real. _He_ just didn't seem real, and by that, even Jared wasn't sure if he meant Jensen or himself.

"Hey." The word was little more than a breath into Jared's mouth. Then Jensen's hands were on Jared's face, holding him steady. Holding him still. "Stow your weapon," he said.

The words made no sense; they almost seemed lewd, a clichéd innuendo far beneath Jensen's style of bedroom talk. Jared huffed a laugh, but it sounded choked and fragile to his ears.

"Jared. Baby," Jensen said again, more insistent. " C'mon. Your gun."

That got through. He'd simply dropped his belongings—holster, gun, and clip included—on the floor when he'd walked in. That wasn't like him. It wasn't like either of them at all. He couldn't make himself move, though. It was as though every muscle had frozen, adrenaline still pumping through his veins and locking him in place like a goddamned rookie.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jensen said, and he kissed his lips, slow and gentle. "I promise."

Just like that, Jared's muscles unlocked. He pushed himself to his feet, spinning away from where Jensen sat in the over-sized chair. He gathered his gear off the floor, letting training and routine surge back to the fore, the motions as automatic and reliable as breathing.

Probably more so.

It was only when he'd placed his gun in the room's safe beside Jensen's own service revolver and closed the door that he felt himself start to falter. Maybe it was seeing that sleek, black monster of a weapon—only Jensen could have gotten away with requesting that beast—safely tucked away in that tiny box that did it.

It wouldn't be there unless Jensen had put it there. And Jensen couldn't have put it there if he…

Strong arms closed around Jared just as he started to shake. Jensen pulled him in, practically draping his six-foot-one frame around Jared's taller body until Jared's back was pressed tightly against the firm plane of Jensen's chest.

"It killed me having to stay silent," he whispered into Jared's ear, his breath cool against Jared's heated skin. It sent a shiver down Jared's spine that had nothing to do with the adrenaline of too-damned-close. He sucked in a sharp breath and dropped his head back onto Jensen's shoulder. "The whole time, I could hear your voice in my ear, giving the orders, calling the shots. You didn't miss a thing."

It wasn't the heat of Jensen's mouth as he nuzzled into Jared's neck that suddenly had him sinking into Jensen's arms. It was the sound of his voice, that soft whiskey-gruff whisper in his ear that had been so terribly absent during those tense—God, had it only been an hour?

Just sixty fucking minutes?

"You were amazing," Jensen continued, his tongue tracing the sensitive shell of Jared's ear. His hands were traveling across Jared's chest, working the buttons of his shirt free and sliding inside to splay over his heart. "A fucking machine. Not a hint in your voice to give you away. But I knew. I _knew_ , baby, and I couldn't do a _goddamned_ thing about it."

"Jen," Jared uttered. He reached back one arm, wrapping it around the small of Jensen's back to pull him closer.

"But I can now," Jensen said. "I can give you what you need. And it ain't this." He pinched Jared's nipple between his fingers, gave it a hard twist and a tug that had Jared arching his back to press his chest harder into Jensen's touch.

"Or even this." Jensen's hand slid down, the blunt nails of his strong fingers strumming across Jared's ribs. Lower still, sliding across his stomach until Jared could feel them working the belt open at his waist and stealing beneath the band of his boxer briefs. "Though I gotta say, this is quite nice." He closed his hand around Jared's cock, his grip firm but not rough, and just held him.

His other hand slid up Jared's neck and under his chin, forcing his head back even further, as if Jared wasn't already leaning in toward that beloved voice, as if he wasn't already pressing back into Jensen's body and trying to squeeze them both into the exact same space. It still didn't feel close enough. It would never be close enough.

"It's _this_ , isn't it?" he whispered into Jared's ear, and Jared brought his arm up and curled his fingers around the back of Jensen's neck. "The sound of my voice."

"Jesus, Jen. I—"

But Jensen silenced him, turning Jared's face with a hand on his cheek so he could kiss him over Jared's shoulder. It was awkward, but Jared didn't care. He could get lost in Jensen's kisses, even twisted back on himself like he was.

"You took care of me out there," Jensen said into his mouth, then painted the rest of the words across Jared's jaw and up the column of his neck until he was back at Jared's ear. "Let me take care of you now."

With a soft, "Yes," Jared gave himself over to him, letting Jensen manipulate him however he wanted. They never stopped kissing, even as they pulled at each other's shirts, tossing them haphazardly over their shoulders to land where they may, and moved over to the bed. Shoes and pants were kicked aside with the same disregard.

Naked, Jared fell back onto the bed and reached for Jensen, pulling him down on top of him, wanting his weight crushing him into the mattress. Jensen obliged him, letting Jared plunder his mouth with his tongue while he slotting himself between Jared's legs with a sweet grind of sharp bone and firm muscle that left Jared breathless.

Distantly, he felt Jensen reach out and heard him fumble with something beside them, but that part of his brain that processed and identified details on the fly was blissfully preoccupied. There was the taste and heat of Jensen's mouth, and the firm, wet glide of his sinful lips. There was the hard press of his chest and the thundering heartbeat Jared could feel pounding beneath its surface. It had his own heartbeat striving to match it. Then there was the long, hard length of Jensen's cock digging into his groin, and his into Jensen's, so near, but not touching no matter how much Jared tried to shift beneath Jensen's weight to bring them into contact.

He made a small sound of frustration in the back of his throat. Suddenly Jensen rolled him over to his side and tucked in behind him. Jared made to protest, but Jensen leaned over him and brought his mouth to the side of Jared's face.

"Nah, sweetheart," Jensen whispered in his ear, effectively stopping Jared's complaint about the change of position. He snaked a hand over Jared's hip and around his cock, giving it the slow, firm stroke from base to tip that Jared loved.

At the same time, he spoke. "Like this. Let me…"

There was a note of urgency in Jensen's hushed voice, not quite a plea, but something very close to it, and Jared groaned his consent, pushing back against Jensen's body. Even with the difference in their heights, this wasn't a physical impossibility. Jared was flexible when he needed to be.

And he needed. He _needed_ the sound of Jensen's voice, needed it almost more than he needed Jensen buried so deep in him that he'd feel it for days.

He arched his back until he could feel the hard line of Jensen's cock pressing into his ass. He reached back and between them to take Jensen firmly in hand and heard Jensen pull in a sharp breath. It sounded like the last sound he'd heard through Jensen's comm. during the op before—per mission protocols—the lines of the asset detail had gone radio silent.

He had no time to let that sink in, though. Jensen bucked hard against him, his hand tightening around Jared's cock and stroking faster. "I'm here," he said. "Do you hear me, Jay? I'm right _fucking_ here."

It was as though Jensen needed to say those words as much as Jared needed to hear them. And maybe he did.

_It killed me having to stay silent._

_I_ knew _, baby, and I couldn't do a_ goddamned _thing about it._

He knew Jared had been on that other end of that comm. wondering if Jensen was hurt, maybe even dead. He knew Jared had been desperate for the smallest sound from Jensen's comm., a whisper, a single breath, anything to let him know he was still okay. But he'd had to stay silent. Jared wondered; if their assignments had been reversed and he'd been the one forced to keep his lover in the dark, would he have been able to do it. Would he have stayed silent, or would he have broken protocol to put his husband at ease?

Jensen's hand worked him in a firm grip while he thrust into the tight channel Jared made for him with his fist, and Jared was beginning to wonder if they weren't just going to finish each other off like this. It certainly seemed like it, and that was fine with him so long as Jensen kept talking.

"I hear you, Jen," he gasped, tipping his head back until Jensen's lips were grazing his ear. "I hear you. It's okay."

"I want…" Jensen said, and Jared said, "Yes!" before he could even finish. It didn't matter what he wanted; the answer would always be yes.

Jensen released him suddenly and Jared cried out at the loss of his touch. But then Jensen's hand was back on him, this time cool and slick, sliding down between his cheeks to the core of him. He cried out again as he was breached, pressing back to meet the invasion. One finger became two, and then three, and he stroked Jensen's cock in time with each scissoring thrust, setting the pace.

All the while, Jensen didn't stop talking, the steady flow of words inconsequential to the mere sound of his voice in Jared's ear.

"Please, Jen!" Jared begged, thrusting back onto Jensen's fingers, seeking more. " _God!"_

"Easy, babe. I've got ya."

Jensen withdrew his fingers. It was all Jared could do not to just guide Jensen's cock to take their place. He wanted Jensen inside him _NOW!_ Jensen's hand, slick with more lube, joined his on Jensen's cock, and he laced their fingers together until Jared's fingers were wet, helping him coat the length of him.

And then Jensen's hand was on Jared's hip and he was easing forward, sliding smoothly through Jared's tight fist where he held him poised at his entrance. His voice hitched and stuttered in Jared's ear as he slid past the tight ring of muscle, then deeper still, burying himself as deep as he could go in one slow and steady push.

Jared forced himself to relax, to stay still and let himself adjust. He loved the tight burn of being filled so completely. Jensen's arms held him tight as if he knew Jared wanted to move before his body was ready, and Jared loved that, too, Jensen's warm balls pressed tight against his ass and that hard, strong body flush against his back, the two of them as close as they could physically get.

He curled his arm around Jensen's neck, twisting so he could see Jensen's face over his shoulder. He could see the tension around Jensen's eyes, the subtle tightness in the line of his jaw that looked like pain but was just the strain of having to hold still when every instinct said to move, to thrust.

"I love you," he whispered, not maudlin with the weight of what might have been, but simply a statement of fact, and a slow smile spread across Jensen's face. It eased some of the tension in his face and brought out the subtle creases in the corners of his eyes that Jared loved so much. If he could have reached them, he'd have kissed each one.

"Is that so?" he asked. Jared could hear the strain in Jensen's voice, too.

"Yeah." And in his own.

Jensen leaned forward so his lips brushed Jared's temple. "And what do you want me to do about that?"

Jared arched his back, making his body like a fist and bearing down on Jensen's cock. "I want you to _move_."

Jensen's eyes shot wide, his pupils so blown with arousal there was nothing but a thin line of green left. With a guttural groan, he hooked his fingers into the cut of Jared's hip for leverage and began to drive into him. There was no gentle ramp up, no slow, sweet slide caressing his channel and teasing at the tight ring of muscle before slowly sliding back in. It was hard and it was fast, friction and heat—so much heat. It was just the way Jared needed it.

Damned near perfect, in fact, except…

"Talk to me!" Jared gasped. He flopped forward, his hand whipping from around Jensen's neck and slapping down into the mattress in front of him. He pushed back, clutching at the sheet to hold him up against the force of Jensen's pounding rhythm.

Jensen wasn't much of a talker during sex; neither of them was under normal circumstances. Their mouths were usually too engaged latching onto any part of the other they could reach. But, they both needed it now.

"God, you feel so good," Jensen growled in to Jared's shoulder, the words punching out of him with each hard thrust. "So _fucking_ good, baby. Just like this. Exactly like this."

Now it was perfect. Jared didn't care that Jensen was repeating himself. His voice wrapped around him as tightly as the arm Jensen had wrapped around his waist, and it filled him as completely as that glorious cock pounding into his ass: so full, every thrust felt like the next would surely split him wide open.

Suddenly, Jensen shifted behind him and the angle changed. The hard, blunt tip of Jensen's cock slammed into the deepest part of him and pleasure zinged across every nerve ending as though he'd stepped on a live wire.

"Jen!" he cried out. Then he cried out again as Jensen hit that spot over and over.

"I'm here!" To prove it, Jensen's hand closed around Jared's cock and he started stroking hard and fast, his tight-fisted pace perfect even as the rhythm of his hips began to falter. "I'm right here, _Jesus, fuck!_ I'm so sorry, baby! _I'm here_!"

Jared felt his orgasm building just as Jensen slammed into him and froze. Liquid heat filled him, and the sharp explosion of Jensen's release set off his own. His vision went white. His hearing cut out with a _whoosh_ of sound as strong as the pounding of a heart fit to burst out of his ribcage. Jensen's hand milked him through every pulsing beat of his release.

Jared came back to himself slowly. They were still joined, and Jared focused on that sweet ache knowing he'd be feeling it for a while. Jensen's arm was a heavy weight across his side, his hand still wrapped around Jared's softened cock. His touch was gentle, not trying to entice or coax, but it was starting to border on uncomfortable. Jared squirmed under the sensation and felt Jensen slip out of him. He couldn't help the small sound of disappointment at the loss.

"You okay?" Jensen asked, nuzzling into the hair at the back of Jared's neck.

"Yeah, 'm good," he mumbled, sleepily. He was deliciously boneless and sore. But now that the adrenaline that had been surging through his body was cooling on the sheet in front of him, he felt purged and cleansed.

Jensen kissed his temple, then slipped out from under him and rolled out of the bed. Jared supposed he should probably move too; he was in dire need of a shower that he doubted he had the energy to attempt. The next thing he knew was the soft brush of a towel cleaning the mess from his skin.

The lights clicked off. Then the bed dipped and Jensen settled in behind him once more, pulling the sheet and blanket up over them both. One arm snaked under Jared, tucking him in close to Jensen's side.

Jared was just starting to slip back under, when Jensen said, "You know, I can't promise this won't happen again."

Jared snorted sleepily. "Not tonight, I hope."

Jensen didn't laugh. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

Of course, Jared knew what he meant, just as he knew what Jensen had meant when he'd said, 'I'm sorry.'

Jared rolled over and pushed himself up onto one elbow. He couldn't really see Jensen's face in the dark, but he really didn't need to. He knew every contour and freckle by heart. "Don't ever apologize for not breaking protocol for me," he told him. "I couldn't do what we do if I thought you didn't trust me to do my job."

He doubted Jensen could see him any better, yet he seemed to have no trouble finding Jared's face with his hands. He traced Jared's cheekbone with one callused thumb. Jared swore he could feel the caress of Jensen's gaze as it followed the path of his touch, down his face and across Jared's parted lips. It felt no less real.

He drew Jared down and kissed him, slow and sweet.

"Sweetheart, there is no one in this world I trust more than you."

 

~~~~~~~~


End file.
